Mourning Love
by Batdude365
Summary: After Leni’s 1st date with Chaz goes awry, Lori now must fix what she has accidentally started when she tried to help Leni out.


[The episode starts off with Leni in the living room, nervously inching towards her phone on the coffee table.]

Leni: [nervous] Come on, girl. You can do this... [as she slowly picks up her phone and dials in a phone number]

[The cellphone rings, and the caller on the other line picks up.]

Voice: [on the phone] Hello?

Leni: [to herself] Finally, it's time to finally ask Chaz out on a date...

Papa John's Employee: This is Papa John's. Can I take your order?

Leni: [realizes her mistake] Oops. Wrong number. [hangs up on the Papa John's employee and dials in another number]

[Cut to a person's cellphone rings, and the caller, who's revealed to be Chaz, picks up.]

Chaz: Hello?

[Cut back to Leni in the living room, but with Lincoln holding large sheets of paper with dialogue on it in front of her.]

Leni: [reading from Lincoln's papers] "Hi, Chaz. How are you doing today?"

Chaz: I'm doing great, Leni. I just got back from my shift at the mall.

Leni: [still reading] "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me for a date on Saturday at 3 at Jean Juan's."

Chaz: Sure, Leni.

Leni: [on her own] Really?

Chaz: Of course. Saturday sounds great. Bye.

Leni: [excited] Bye. [hangs up; squeals and hugs Lincoln tightly] Thanks so much, Linky! I couldn't have done it without you! Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Lincoln: [strained] Not breaking me in half would be good.

Leni: [realizes something; lets go of Lincoln] I have no dating experience. [nervous] What do I do? What do I do?

Lincoln: Maybe I could help.

Leni: No offense, Linky, but I'm gonna need help from someone more experienced. Someone like... [gets an idea] Lori! [rushes upstairs] Thanks again, Linky.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] I guess I'll just be at the craft services table offscreen, if anyone needs me. [walks off to do so]

[Cut to Lori and Leni's room, where the former is trying to paint her toenails like in Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, but she doesn't seem to have gotten it down. Suddenly, Leni bursts through the door.]

Leni: Lori, I need your help!

[After being surprised by Leni, Lori jumps from fright and her hair is now covered in her nail polish, since it slipped out of her hand when she jumped up.]

Lori: [irritated] What do you want, Leni? I was in the middle of painting my toenails.

Leni: [observes Lori's toenails] Although, you are having a hard time doing it yourself.

Lori: [sighs] What do you need help with, Leni?

Leni: Oh, yeah. So, I finally asked Chaz out on a date on Saturday at 3, and I need some dating advice. That's why I came to you.

Lori: Oh, is that all?

Leni: Yeah.

Lori: Alright, just sit down on the bed, and I'll tell you.

[Leni does so and Lori starts giving her advice.]

Lori: So, the first thing you need to do to is act cool, calm, and collected. No matter what, just stay calm. No boys like girls that are hyperactive.

[Cut to Leni, with reading glasses, writing some of the information down in a notepad with a cat pen.]

Leni: [finishes writing] OK.

Lori: [takes her cat pen] And you can't act childish around boys on dates. [goes over to the bedroom door and tosses the cat pen out the door]

[Cut to Lola in the hallway, drawing in a coloring book, when Leni's cat pen lands near her.]

Lola: Eeeee! [takes the cat pen and starts using it in her coloring book]

[Cut back to Lori and Leni's room.]

Leni: [gasps; glares at Lori] What did Mr. Scampers ever do to you?!

Lori: Leni, [airquotes] "Mr. Scampers" doesn't matter anymore. [pulls out a normal pen] Here. Use this. It's what mature people use.

[Leni begrudgingly takes the pen. Lori continues with her dating advice.]

Lori: And lastly, you gotta dress for success. [takes out one of her tank tops and khaki shorts] You can wear this for the date.

[Cut to Leni writing the information down in her notepad. Lori then hands her her normal attire.]

Leni: [with disbelief] I don't know... It's not really my style.

Lori: Says the sister who literally takes my clothes every other day.

Leni: Oh, alright.

[Cut to a montage of Lori teaching Leni how to be like her. Leni progressively passes each trial, but it takes quite a while for her to grasp the concepts. Cut to Saturday at noon, when Leni is now in Lori's tank top and khaki shorts, as well as a new hairstyle, in front of the latter in their bedroom.]

Lori: You're ready now, Leni. [pats Leni on the back]

[Cut to Leni and Lori in Vanzilla, driving towards Jean Juan's.]

Lori: Just remember everything I taught you, and you'll be fine.

Leni: Like, OK.

[Lori glares at her.]

Leni: Uh, I mean, [valley girl voice] Literally whatever, girl. [hops out of Vanzilla, but after she does, Lori drives off with the car door still open.

Lori: [from an open window] Let me know how your date goes!

[Leni heads inside Jean Juan's and spots Chaz in a large booth.]

Chaz: Hey, Leni! Over here!

[Leni walks over to the booth.]

Leni: [valley girl voice] Like, I was totes having so much fun at the mall with my girlfriends literally the other day.

Chaz: Leni, why are you talking like that? [notices Leni's attire] And why do you look so much like Lori?

Leni: [valley girl voice] OMG, Chazzy. I've been this way for literally my entire life. [sits down in the booth]

Musician: Ooh, la la! Young amour! This calls for... música! [but before he and his two companions can perform...]

Leni: [valley girl voice] No lo creo, amigo. Mi novio y yo estamos tratando de tener un momento aquí.

Musician: [sadly] Bien. [walks off with his two companions]

Leni: If you like, totally didn't know, that was literally Spanish for "I don't think so, buddy." and "Me and my boyfriend are trying to have a moment here."

Chaz: That seemed pretty unlike you, Leni. I mean... they were all ready to go with their música.

Leni: Now, where were we, Chazzy?

[In the background, one of Lincoln's classmates from "Save The Date" shoots a spitball at Leni's head. He laughs obnoxiously. Leni then gets up from her booth and stomps towards the boy, who then halts his laughing.]

Leni: [valley girl voice] Hey! You think [pulls the spitball out of her hair] this is funny, you little punk?!

[The boy anxiously nods "no".]

Leni: [valley girl voice] If you do anything like that just one more time, I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel!

[The boy takes a large step towards the door, then bolts out of the restaurant.]

Leni: [heads back to the booth; valley girl voice] Hopefully, there'll be totes no more interruptions.

Chaz: I don't know how to say this, but... I don't want to be with you anymore.

Leni: [valley girl voice] What?! What did I do wrong?

Chaz: Leave that to yourself to figure out. We are done, Leni. I'm leaving. [leaves the restaurant]

[Leni soon realizes her mistakes and looks down. Cut to Leni, in her normal attire and hairstyle, softly crying into her hands on the living room couch. Lincoln comes back onscreen, with a chicken drumstick and a large bucket of ice cream in hand. He bites off some of the drumstick and then notices Leni crying.]

Lincoln: [sets the ice cream bucket on the coffee table] What's the matter, Leni?

Leni: [sniffles] My date with Chaz went horribly! He dumped me!

Lincoln: I'm sorry to hear that, sis. Now, why did Chaz dump you in the first place?

Leni: I was only doing what Lori told me to do. [starts crying]

Lincoln: [looks concerned; looks at the bucket and picks it up by the handle] Leni, you can have this. I'm pretty sure it'll ease the pain a bit. [gives the bucket to Leni, as well as a spoon]

[Leni starts eating the ice cream, whilst crying. During this, one of the crew members give Lincoln the episode's script. Trumpet "wah-wahs" are heard offscreen.]

Lincoln: Wait? I'm supposed to go up to Lori and give her a piece of my mind for ruining Leni's date?

[Trumpet "wah-wahs" are heard again.]

Lincoln: Alright. If I must.

[Lincoln heads up to Lori and Leni's room. Cut to Lori trying to paint her fingernails like in another issue of Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, but she still hasn't gotten it down, like the toenails.]

Lincoln: [bursts through the bedroom door; reads from the episode's script] "Lori, I want to have a word with you!"

Lori: [hostile] Lincoln, what are you doing in my room?

Lincoln: [still reading from the episode's script] "That's not the point right now! Leni just told me that you made Chaz dump her!"

Lori: Wait, what? All I did was give Leni some dating advice.

Lincoln: [reading from the script] "You mean turning her into you?! You know what? Come with me. I'll show you how Leni's doing because of you." [takes Lori's hand and walks downstairs with her] "See?"

[Cut to a crying Leni, surrounded by several buckets of ice cream on the living room couch, watching a romantic sitcom while eating another bucket of ice cream. When the boyfriend dumps the protagonist in the sitcom, Leni reacts as such.]

Leni: [during crying] You deserve better than that snob, Christina! [continues crying]

[Cut back to Lori and Lincoln on the staircase, where the former has realized her mistake.]

Lori: [guilty] So, I'm the reason why Leni is stuck watching romantic sitcoms while eating a bunch of ice cream for the rest of her days?

Lincoln: "You see, sis, true love doesn't come from how someone talks or looks. True love is what comes from here." [puts his hand on Lori's chest]

Lori: That's my udder you're touching, Lincoln.

[Lincoln takes his hand off Lori's chest.]

Lori: [thinks for a minute] I think I may know how to cheer Leni up.

[Cut to a timecard that says, "4 Ideas Later". Cut to Lori lying on her bed.]

Lori: [sighs] I've done literally everything I could think of. I took Leni to the mall, I helped her get her driver's license,...

[Cut to Leni's new driver's license, where she is still looking distraught on the picture itself.]

Lori: ...got her some new dresses, and even spent had some sister bonding with her, and she still looks upset. What am I gonna do? [eventually gets a new idea] I have one last idea. Hope this one works. [gets out two pieces of paper and starts writing on them]

[Cut to Leni taking a peaceful nap on the couch, while Lori drops a piece of paper on her face.]

Leni: [wakes up] Huh? [panicking] Help! Somebody! I've gone blind! [falls off the couch and the piece of paper comes off her face] Hey, a letter. [picks it up and reads it] "Dear Leni Loud, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, But I wish you were mine. Signed, your secret admirer. P.S. Meet me at the mall fountain at 2:30?" Like, OK! [heads off to the mall]

[Cut to Lori leaving a piece of paper on a doorstep. She then rings the doorbell and hides in a bush.]

Sam (OC): [opens the door] Hello? [notices no one is around] Just great. I got ding-dong ditched. [notices the letter in front of him] Huh, what's this? [picks up the letter and reads it] "Dear Sam (OC) Genous, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, But I wish you were mine. Signed, your secret admirer. P.S. Meet me at the mall fountain at 2:30?" Seeing how I have nothing else important planned for today, I guess so. [heads to the mall]

[Cut to Leni walking towards the mall fountain from the left side of said mall, still holding the letter from earlier.]

Leni: I wonder who my secret admirer could be... [imagines several boys, other than Chaz, she's interested in that could possibly be her secret admirer in a thought bubble while she's walking]

[Cut to Sam (OC) walking towards the mall fountain from the opposite direction, still holding his letter.]

Sam (OC): I wonder which lucky lady has finally gathered enough courage to ask me out... [imagines several girls he's interested in that could possibly his secret admirer in a thought bubble while he's walking]

Leni: Whoever this boy-

Sam (OC): [simultaneously] GIrl-

Leni: -is, I can't wait-

Sam (OC): -to meet my dream-

Leni: Boy.

Sam (OC): [simultaneously] Girl.

[Leni and Sam (OC) keep walking towards the mall fountain, only to obliviously bump into each other.]

Leni: Hi, Sam (OC). I didn't know you would be here. Also, do you know where my blind date is?

Sam (OC): Sam (OC)e thing I was gonna ask you. Unless...

[The both of them realize that Sam (OC) is Leni's blind date and vice versa.]

Sam (OC): [blushes; laughs nervously] Well... this is awkward. I thought my date was going to be someone else.

Leni: [blushes too] Me too. Well... since we're here, we may as well enjoy this moment together.

[Sam (OC) and Leni hold hands and walk towards a nearby cafe. Cut to someone looking through binoculars at the two. It's revealed to be Nolan (A.K.A. Thomperfan) on the upper level.]

Nolan: [threateningly] So... you think you can just come and take my beloved away from me, don't you, buddy?! I will get you and win back my Leni if it's the last thing I- [falls off the balcony; as he is falling] Doooooooo! [crashes through the ceiling of a Bed, Bath, and Beyond store and lands on a soft mattress] Huh. That went better than I expected. A few bruises, sure, but nothing much else.

[Cut to Lori and Lincoln, who viewed Sam (OC) and Leni's interaction, on the upper level.]

Lori: So far, everything is going according to plan.

Lincoln: What... exactly was your plan again? And why did Sam (OC) have to get involved?

Lori: I figured that if Chaz saw Leni cheating on him with Sam (OC), then he would come crawling back to her.

Lincoln: Was Lucy reading one of her vampire books when she gave you that idea?

Lori: Hey, this plan worked back at the fair.

Lincoln: Only after I saw how much you missed Bobby when you were trying to make him jealous with-

Lori: [puts her hand over Lincoln's mouth, silencing him] I think that's enough plan questioning for one day.

[Cut to Leni and Sam (OC) at a table in the cafe, where they're eating from the Sam (OC)e bowl of spaghetti while looking off in opposite directions. They turn out to be eating the Sam (OC)e noodle and accidentally nibble their way into a kiss. The two realize what they're doing and both blush a scarlet red.]

Leni: [playfully] Oh, you...

Sam (OC): Didn't know you were eating the Sam (OC)e noodle as me.

Leni: You know... I was dumped the other day, and I've been feeling down ever since. That is, until I got here and found out you were my blind date.

Sam (OC): It's great being here with you too, Leni.

Leni: I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've interacted, like, at all.

Sam (OC): Now that I think about it, that's pretty true. I hang out with your brother basically all the time.

Leni: So... You wanna go for some fro-yo?

Sam (OC): Sure.

[Leni and Sam (OC) leave the cafe table. Sam (OC) comes back for the plate of spaghetti and eats half of it. Cut to the two eating some cups of fro-yo.]

Sam (OC): I just want you to know that, well... No offense, but I'm not really looking for any relationships at the moment. I think it would be safe for us to be... just friends.

Leni: I understand. You're like... 13 or something?

Sam (OC): 14.

Leni: So, friends?

Sam (OC): Friends.

[The two shake hands, sealing the promise. Meanwhile, Lori and Lincoln are seeing this from the sidelines.]

Lori: Oh, great. They decided to stay in the friend zone.

Lincoln: Why don't you just call Chaz and tell him you're the reason why Leni was so rude on their first date?

Lori: Wait, what? [facepalms] Why didn't I think of that?

[Lori gets out her phone, selects Chaz from her contacts, and calls him. The phone rings, and Chaz picks up.]

Lori: Hi, Chaz. It's me, Lori. I was meaning to tell you something ever since Saturday...

[Cut to later, when Leni and Sam (OC) are outside the latter's house, sitting on the door steps.]

Leni: Thank you, Sam (OC), for this totes amazing day.

Sam (OC): Don't mention it.

Leni: I'll see you later. [leans down and pecks Sam (OC) on the cheek; walks to the Loud House]

[Sam (OC) blushes scarlet red again and nervously heads inside his house. Cut to Leni on the living room couch, filing her nails. Lincoln enters the scene.]

Lincoln: So... how'd your date go?

Leni: It was great, Linky. And I technically made a new friend today.

Lincoln: If you mind me asking, but... Was your date Sam (OC)?

Leni: Wait. How'd you know?

[Just then, Lori, having heard the whole conversation thus far, enters the scene.]

Lori: I arranged the whole thing. [hugs Lincoln] And I brought Lincoln along to see how you guys were doing.

Leni: [bitterly] Oh... I see.

Lori: Come on, Leni. Are you literally still mad about Saturday?

Leni: [bitterly] Today's date didn't fix the damage that was already done.

[Leni's phone starts ringing. She answers it, and...]

Chaz: [on the phone] Leni?

Leni: [melodramatic] Yeah, Chaz?

Chaz: [on the phone] I heard about why you were acting so strange on Saturday.

Leni: [confused] Wait, what?

Chaz: [on the phone] Yeah. Lori told me all about how she was giving you poor dating advice and made you act rude on our first date.

Leni: I see...

Chaz: [on the phone] So... I decided to give you another chance and start out fresh. How does Giovanni Changs on Friday at 5 sound?

Leni: [excited] Sounds great! Bye, Chaz!

Chaz: [on the phone] Bye.

[Leni hangs up.]

Lincoln: So... do you need anyone to give you some dating advice?

Leni: I think I'll just be myself. Besides, there's no better me than me.

Lori: What does that even mean?

Lincoln: I don't know, something that's supposed to deep, I guess.

Leni: Well, I got to go get some beauty sleep for my date tomorrow. [walks to her and Lori's bedroom upstairs]

[Lori and Lincoln just stand in the living room.]

Director: [offscreen; through a megaphone] Alright, everyone! That's a wrap!

[The screen cuts to black.]

THE END


End file.
